Naked
by Merle-chan Kanasuki
Summary: Mi primer lemon un KaiTy... y... pues... luego les subo la traducción de la canción... Naked de Avril Lavinge


**Notas: **Oki Doki, mi fic es yaoi, Mmm... otro intento de lemon de mi parte XD jajajajajajaja no esperen mucho eh! Que mas??? Mmm...... Oh si algo meloso la canción es naked de Avril Lavinge =P les recomiendo el cd en especial las canciones de unwanted, anything but ordinary, losing grip, Things I'll never say y nobody's fool jajajajajajajaja XD mencione casi todas las canciones... bueno los dejo con mi fic surgido en un momento de ociosidad oyendo música

****

**Naked**

**Por: Merle-chan**

I wake up in the morning  
put on my face  
The one that's gonna get me  
Tough another day  
Doesn't really matter  
How I feel inside  
This life is like a game sometimes

Era una noche muy hermosa y fresca. El viento jugaba suavemente con su cabello azul, mientras que el veía el hermoso mar que reflejaba a la luna... El torneo había acabado y eran vacaciones... era genial poder estar ahí viendo el paisaje... Su compañero de cuarto rodeó su cintura y besó su cuello...se volteó para mirarlo. Sonrió inevitablemente...

-. ¿Qué sucede Kai?

-. Nada... ¿acaso tengo que pedir permiso para hacerlo? –preguntó acercándolo más a él –no tienes frío?

-. No... estoy bien –susurró sonriendo y bajando la mirada –solo estaba mirando... es solo eso...

-. Ya veo... –lo besó suavemente –ven, quiero hablar contigo

-. Oh... claro

Kai se separó y tomó la mano de Tyson conduciéndolo a la habitación...

Then you came around me  
The walls just dissapeared  
Nothing to surround me  
Keep me from my fears

-. ¿Qué sucede Kai? –preguntó Tyson cuando se detuvieron –algo está mal?

-. No... –se volteó a mirarlo –no es nada de eso...

-. Entonces?? Dime por favor... –pidió Tyson sentándose en la cama – sabes? Hay veces en las que no sé lo que piensas o sientes... y eso me hace sentir...

Kai le sonrió levemente(-_-;;; no esperen milagros), se acercó a él y tomó delicadamente el rostro del chico menor por la barbilla, sonriéndole con dulzura...

-. Todo estará bien... solo quería decirte algo... –la sonrisa se borró de sus labios –yo... te amo...

Los labios de Tyson temblaron y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas... sonrió y abrazó a Kai

-. Nunca me lo habías dicho... yo también... yo también te amo...

Sus labios se unieron, se fueron recostando lentamente en la cama...

I'm unprotected  
See how I've opened up  
You've made me trust

Las manos de Kai bajaron a la camisa de Tyson, bajando mientras desabrochaban lentamente los botones, dejando al descubierto la piel morena... Mostrando ese pecho y esa estrecha cintura... Sus manos bajaron a los pantalones cortos, los desabrocho lentamente y luego los deslizo por las morenas y largas piernas de su amante... Disfrutando de la exquisita vista, deseando poseerlo, preguntándose si era lo correcto... levantó la vista para ver al chico que tenía una suave sonrisa en sus labios, unas cuantas cristalinas lágrimas en sus ojos y un gran sonroje en sus mejillas...

-.Tyson?

-. Si?

-. Puedo continuar? –se levantó para poder mirarlo a los ojos –realmente puedo?

Tyson solamente asintió. Kai sonrió y pasó sus manos por el hermoso cabello azul, desatándolo... Kai besó su cuello de nuevo, mientras que sus manos se deslizaban lentamente por el pecho del moreno...Se estremeció un poco... Las yemas de sus dedos exploraban lentamente esa piel que reaccionaba a cada caricia... los brazos de Tyson se aferraron a su espalda, besando a Kai casi desesperadamente.....

I've never felt like this before  
I'm naked around you  
Does it show  
You see right through me  
And I can't hide  
I'm naked around you  
And it feels so right

Se levantó para mirar el rostro del chico... sus hermosos ojos azules permanecían cerrado con las pequeñas lágrimas en sus pestañas, cayendo por sus mejillas sonrojadas hasta sus bellos labios... Se acercó y le susurró al oído...

-. Va a doler... ¿estás seguro... de que quieres continuar? –volvió a besar su cuello explorando con su lengua la piel que solo había sido tocada por él –Takao?

-. Si... –murmuró dejando escapar varias lágrimas de sus ojos –estaré bien....

-. Date la vuelta...

Se sentó en la cama, con la mirada baja y con su cuerpo palpitando de placer.. Sus cabellos cayeron sensualmente por sus hombros y por su espalda... levantó la mirada para poder darse la vuelta pero los brazos de Kai lo detuvieron...

-. No... quiero verte... no te des la vuelta...

-. Pero...

-. Nada.... –se fue recostando sobre él dejándolo en la cama –no quiero que llores...

-. lo siento –murmuro desviando la mirada con lágrimas en sus ojos

-. No, no lo sientas, está bien... es solo que no quiero que sufras...

Tyson sonrió y a Kai suavemente....

Trying to remember  
Why I was afraid  
To be myself  
And left the covers fall away  
Guess I never had  
Someone like you  
To help me fit  
In my skin

Depositó un beso en su mejilla... y le susurró con ternura

-. No te haré daño....

Tyson sonrió levemente, sintiendo como los labios de Kai bajaban lentamente... gimió de placer... se movió en la cama... las manos de Kai sujetaron su cintura con fuerza pero sin lastimarlo... bajaron lentamente hasta sus muslos.... Los labios de Kai dejaron sus muslos  lo tomo por la cintura, levantando sus caderas para poder entrar en él... Entrelazó sus dedos con los de Tyson... se movió hacia delante.... Otro gemido salió de los dulces labios de Tyson... los movimientos que hacía para entrar eran lentos y fuertes... Una vez más se movió para entrar en su cuerpo... logrando penetrarlo... un grito se reprimió en los labios de Tyson y varias lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos... de placer y dolor... soltó las manos de Tyson y pasó sus brazos por debajo de la cintura del moreno, levantándolo de la cama teniéndolo sentado en sus piernas y entre sus brazos... dejó una mano en la cintura de su amante y con la otras le acarició el rostro, con una ternura que jamás se hubiera que poseyera...

I've never felt like this before  
I'm naked around you  
Does it show  
You see right through me  
And I can't hide  
I'm naked around you  
And it feels so right

Comenzó a moverse dentro de Tyson, sintiendo por primera vez que era hacer el amor con la persona que amaba... escuchaba la voz de su amante en un tono tan sensual y lleno de placer... oyendo las palabras que tanto adoraba, escuchando esa risita que en otra circunstancia le hubiera parecido irritante... Llegó el punto. El placer se apoderó de Kai dejando su esencia dentro de Tyson... Gimió de nuevo, de forma más sensual y excitante... Se acostó en la cama junto con Tyson... sonrió y le besó en la mejilla... Se levantó, saliendo lenta y delicadamente de él... Se acomodó en la cama junto a Tyson.... Se sentó en la cama... mirando fijamente al chico de cabellos azules... aún veía que el cuerpo de su amante palpitaba de dolor... sus mejillas aún estaban rojas y el sudor en su rostro... tan inocente y sensual... 

-. ¿Que? ¿Por qué me miras de esa forma? –preguntó Tyson sonrojándose más

-. Mmm? –reaccionó y serió de su descuido –solo quería mirarte... quiero recordar que te tuve... que fui el primero que te tuvo...

Se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada avergonzado de que lo descubrieran...

-. Fui tan obvio?

-. No, es solo que... –lo beso dulcemente –eres demasiado delicioso... y además...eres muy inocente

abrió la boca para responder, los labios de Kai invadieron los suyos, la lengua de Kai recorrió cada rincón de esa boca que sabía que solo era suya al igual que Tyson... Se separó de él y le sonrió dándole a entender que si trataba de hablar iba a pasar lo mismo..... en otras palabras que se callara o que iba a acabar sofocado por sus besos...

I'm so naked around you  
And I can't hide  
You gonna... you gonna see right through  
I'm so naked around you and I can't hide  
You gonna see right through baby

Tomó la sábana y tapó a los dos con ella... miró de nuevo a Tyson y le dio un beso en la frente... Su amante bostezó y le miró con ojos adormilados...

-. Tengo mucho sueño... pero no quiero dormir... y si despierto y tu ya no estás...? –recibió otro beso en los labios

-. No te lastimaré... estaré contigo descuida... –le besó de nuevo –Te amo Takao...

-. Yo también te amo Kai... –susurró recargándose en su pecho

Kai besó su cabello y apoyó su barbilla en la cabeza del moreno... cerró los ojos y rodeó la cintura de su novio... Y así se durmió... Teniendo grabada en su mente la imagen del cuerpo desnudo de su amante...

**FIN**

*******************************************************************************  
Merle(llorando sobre su teclado): Miauuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!! mi primer lemon! ;_; Y... Y creo que... ^_^ no quedó tan mal como pensé!!! *Risa al estilo Kodacchi* Jajajajaja!! No está tan malo para ser el primer lemon que escribo si es que se le puede llamar lemon a mi fic X_X que envidia me dan los que si pueden escribirlos... y..... perdón por la miel... *Sentándose en una silla giratoria* Si fue otro de mis clásicos fics rebosantes de miel que hasta se desborda de la computadora... no me importa... soy cursi y nunca se me va a quitar así que ni mox..... LOS QUIERO MUCHO!!!!! WUJU!!!!!!! *dando vueltas en la silla* Bueno Muchos Miaus Para Ustedes y Déwa Máta!!!

Kai(En un armario con Tyson): ¬¬ siempre sabe arruinar los momentos...

Tyson: Cierra la maldita puerta!!!!!


End file.
